Without You
by BohemianGirl06
Summary: The group has to bury another loved one. It's not who you think. RogerMimi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. It all belongs to Jonathon Larson.

A/N: This is just a one shot I thought of. It's sad so this is your warning.

He sat down in the chair next to his wife as they waited to board a plane that would take them from their home in Santa Fe back to New York. They had just been there for Christmas and now they were heading back. This time it wasn't a happy trip. They were going back to say goodbye to one of their closest friends. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was backwards. He looked over and saw his wife clutching their four year old son. Her eyes were swollen, like they had been since they got the call at four in the morning telling them that they had to get back to New York because things had taken a turn for the worse.

"Are you ok?" He asked his wife.

"It's not supposed to be like this Roger." She said as she started to cry. "They were supposed to live long healthy lives. They were supposed to be happy."

"I know, Meems." Roger said. He tried thinking of something that he could say that would make it all better but there was nothing that could be said. So he just rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"What about the new baby?" Mimi asked rubbing her swollen belly. She was already seven months pregnant.

"They'll hear about all the crazy times we had and we'll show her Mark's films." Roger said.

"Daddy I have to pee." 4 yr old Tyler said. Roger nodded and picked up the little boy.

"We'll be right back baby." Roger said kissing her head. When they came back it was time to board the plane. As soon as they were settled Tyler and Mimi fell asleep. Roger didn't sleep at all, he just stared out the window thinking about all the memories he'd accumulated over the last six years.

* * *

Joanne tried waiting as patiently as she could. This was killing her. She should be excited to see two of her closest friends but she knew what their coming back meant, that they would be burring another member of the group. She heard the announcement that their plane had landed and looked towards the gate. After a minute she saw Roger holding Tyler in one arm while the other was wrapped around Mimi.

"Hey Jo." Mimi said hugging the lawyer.

"Hey Meems." Joanne said returning the hug. "Look at you." She said smiling down at her belly.

"I know. Only two more months." Mimi said smiling sadly.

"Now that couldn't be Tyler." Joanne said taking the boy.

"It's me Auntie Jo." The four year old said proudly.

"You just keep getting bigger and bigger." She said. She set the boy down and pulled Roger into a hug.

"How's everyone holding up?" He asked hugging her tightly.

"About as good as can be expected." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "He's taking it really bad."

"I'll talk to him." He said pulling away from her. Joanne nodded.

"I guess we should get going. Do you want to go to the hospital first?" She asked wiping her eyes. Roger and Mimi nodded and followed Joanne to her car.

* * *

Joanne dropped them off at the hospital saying that she would be back later. Mimi had to take Tyler to the bathroom so Roger was just standing outside the door. When he looked into the room he lost it. Tears began pouring down his cheeks. He quickly calmed himself, he didn't want to walk in there like that. He knew that someone had to be the strong one and for once in his life it would be him. He took a breath and walked into the room. Collins stood up and wrapped him in one of his trademark bear hugs.

"It's good to see you man." Collins said. "Where's that pretty little wife of your?"

"She had to take Tyler to the bathroom, she'll be here in a minute." Roger said. He saw Mark sitting by the bed and walked over to him.

"Hey." He said quietly. When Mark looked up at him Roger's heart broke. He looked so much older than the last time they'd seen each other.

"Hi." He said standing up and hugging him.

"Don't I get a hello?" Roger turned toward the bed and tried not to cry. She looked so frail.

"I was saving the best for last, Mo." He said as he bent down and hugged her.

"Roger your married to my best friend and I'm married to yours. You shouldn't be flirting with me like that." She said smiling. Roger laughed and shook his head.

"Tyler's excited to see his Auntie Mo." Roger said.

"I can't wait to see my godson." She said. Mimi and Tyler came into the room a minute later and it turned into the Tyler show. Everyone spoiled the little boy. Roger took a seat by the window and got lost in his own thoughts. A year and a half ago is when they found the cancer. They said that they had caught it in time and they shouldn't worry. She did chemo and went into remission. Then in January it came back with a vengeance. It spread so quickly that they couldn't do anything about it. Roger did his best to discreetly wipe away his tears. An hour later Maureen kicked everyone out of her room as they were leaving she called Roger's name.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?" She asked. He nodded and sat down in a chair by her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." She said. "I know it's not fair to ask you this but I have too."

"What do you need?" He asked taking her hand.

"You need to move back." She said as tears fell from her brown eyes. "Mark needs you. I don't think he can get through this without you."

"Ok." He whispered, he was crying too.

"Take care of him." Maureen said wiping her eyes. "Make sure he doesn't pull a Roger Davis and go all reclusive on the world." She said with a sad smile.

"I'll make sure." He said.

"I have one more things to ask you." She said.

"Ok." He said.

"Make sure that Tyler and the new baby know about me." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"They'll hear about you everyday that I'm alive." Roger promised her. Maureen nodded. He noticed Maureen staring at something, when he turned to look he saw that she was staring at a picture of the group on Mark and Maureen's wedding day. He picked up the picture and smiled.

"That was a great day wasn't it?" He said handing her the picture.

"Best day of my life." She whispered. "Will you play that song at my funeral? The first song that Marky and I danced to at the wedding. Wild Horses, that's what it's called right?" Roger felt the dam break in his eyes as he nodded.

"Yeah. I'll play that song." He said between sobs. Maureen pulled him into a weak hug.

"I love you Roger. Just remember that I'm always going to be watching over this family." She whispered. "I love you too Mo. We all do." Roger said as he pulled away.

"We're naming the baby Maureen." Roger said.

"It's a girl?" Maureen asked.

"We decided to find out. When they told us that it was a girl we knew their was no other person we would rather name her after than you." Roger said wiping away Maureen's tears.

"Thank you." She whispered. A nurse came in and told Roger he would have to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mo." Roger said leaning down and kissing her forehead. Maureen died two days later surrounded by everyone. Two months Roger and Mimi welcomed their daughter, Maureen Amelia Davis, into the world.

* * *

Roger walked into the baby's room and saw Mark standing over the crib crying.

"Mark?" Roger asked as he walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I can't do this." Mark sobbed.

"You got to Mark." Roger said hugging him tight. "I know it's hard at first but it'll get easier."

"I keep thinking that I see her or hear her laugh." Mark cried.

"I know. We all do." Roger said as the tears fell from his eyes. If he could he would have traded places with Maureen in an instant. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend so broken.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Mark asked.

"No, she'll never be gone." Roger said. "We'll keep her alive. By always having her in our hearts and telling the kids about her." Roger stood there holding Mark for a little while longer.

"I'm going to go visit her." Mark said walking away. When he got to the door he stopped and turned around. "Thank you."

"I'm just repaying you for all you did for me." Roger said. Mark shook his head.

"I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for your help." With that Mark left. Roger picked up his little girl and sat in the rocking chair holding her as he cried.

* * *

Roger carried his five year old daughter as they walked into the graveyard. He had been taking her there since she was born. He'd take her there and tell her stories about her Auntie Maureen, who was her guardian angel. When they found out that Reeny was HIV negative Roger knew it was Maureen keeping her promise to look out for them. They had only gone back to Santa Fe to pack up their stuff and move back. They moved back into the loft. It had worked out well. It helped Mark having the kids around. He was healing, he hadn't dated anyone since but he was finally starting to go out again. Roger and Reeny sat down in front of the grave.

"Hi Auntie Maureen." The little girl said. "I started school this week! But you already know that because daddy says your always watching over me."

Roger watched his daughter talk about all the things that were going on in her five year old life and started to cry. Maureen had been one of his closest friends and it was still hard to think that she wasn't around. Maureen and Reeny would have been attached at the hip, he thought smiling. Soon enough their weekly visit was over and it was time to go. Roger kissed his fingers and touched the polished rock.

"Keep an eye out for us." He said before picking his daughter up and leaving.

A/N: What do you think? I go this idea yesterday and decide to put it up. It's just a little one shot about loosing a friend. Hope you liked it. Oh and Wild Horses is one of the best Rolling Stones songs. Listen to it if you have a chance.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


End file.
